Red
by our-adventure-time
Summary: "He was undressing her with his eyes because she looked so damn sexy." Fiolee one-shot. Rated M for lemon ;-) Also kind of part two to my other one-shot Tied up in Thoughts. Happy Valentine's Day! 3


***Authors Note***

Fionna and Marshall have been dating, blah blah, so they are the power couple they've always supposed to be! Fionna is definitely not a virgin by now. *vigorously wiggles eyebrows* Also-I've been watching a lot of Vampire Diaries so I'm giving Marshall the ability to have super fast vampire speed. Yeah. Please enjoy. Give me feedback. Thank you. And have a good night/day! :)

"Blehk! Oh glob no! LSP thats horrible!" Fionna scrunched her face up in disgust after looking at the bra LSP was holding up.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?! I don't like this kind of thing." LSP put it back on the rack and watched Fionna with his arms crossed.

"I don't either but Marshall does and you know, I like to make my man happy." her voice had a sexy twang as she jokingly shook her chest and wiggled her eyebrows.

LSP rolled his eyes and flew over to another section. The lingerie shop they were in was packed with women trying to find that perfect outfit for Valentine's Day. The chatter of high pitched laughter and gossip was starting to get annoying so Fionna headed over the dressing room to try on the things she found.

"Hi! I'm Loretta! I'll be helping you today, follow me for a fitting room!" Loretta spoke sweetly and smiled too big as she took Fionna's items.

Following behind, Fionna quickly walked to catch up with her. She found herself taking peeks at the women that would step out to show their friends. Copious amounts of red and pink bras on perfect body shapes began to fill doubt in Fionna's thoughts. Her walk slowed when she began to feel uncomfortable compared to everyones petitness. If Marshall really does like her then why would she need expensive, uncomfortable bras to prove it?

"Honey? Over here!" Loretta's call for Fionna broke her train of thought and she quickly walked to the dressing room.

Upon entering, Fionna began to close the burgundy curtain to dressing room but Loretta stopped her.

"I'm going to help you get the perfect fit so you can look extra hot for your man...or woman." Loretta looked up at Fionna while Fionna mouthed "man".

Loretta's face lit up and she smiled wide. Wonder what she would have done if the answer was a woman. She closed the curtain and secured it so no one could look in. The dressing was quite small but could fit the two of them. It was quiet at first but Loretta's loud voice filled the air.

"So, what do you want to try first?!" she placed her hands on Fionna's shoulders.

Fionna froze and already didn't feel comfortable. She pointed to a black outfit that was all velvet. Loretta clapped her hands in excitement and picked up the bra first. It had a triangular bikini top shape to it. Fionna took her blue top off and trepidatiously unhooked her bra. She held her hands to cover her exposed chest.

"Now-what's your name?"

"Fionna."

"Now, Fionna, I need you to let your girls free so I can properly put this on you." she smiled and waited.

Fionna did so and felt extremely uncomfortable with this stranger waiting to put a bra on her. Loretta brought the straps to her hands and dragged it up her arms. She told Fionna to bend over and she pulled the bra up until it fit and clasped it. Fionna stood back up and was pleased with the top. Although, by the looks of Loretta, this was not the bra for her.

"What is it?" Fionna looked disappointed at Loretta through the mirror.

"Its–I don't know it–I'm just going to be blunt. Its not sexy enough. I don't even want you to try the bottoms on because I don't think it would be sexy. I'm sorry I just have to say it."

"Thank you. I think I need someone to be blunt for this type of thing. What would you suggest then?"

Loretta's smile became so mischievous she giggled.

"I'll be right back, oh and take your pants off."

Fionna laughed at the remark and did as she was told. After getting undressed she noticed a pink and black silk robe hanging on the mirror and she put it on so Loretta wouldn't walk into a naked Fionna. She looked at herself in the mirror and inspected all the flaws. Her thighs touching, chubby cheeks. She looked like a child. Especially her bunny hat. She undid it and shook out her hair. It fell down to her calves. Maybe it was time to get a haircut. Remembering from past experience that it tends to get in the way of everything when its down...and that means everything.

"Ok! I am super excited about what I picked for you! And am I right about your boyfriend being Marshall Lee Abadeer?"

Fionna blushed and her stomach flew away with butterflies at the mention of his name. "Yeah." she answered sweetly.

Loretta's mouth dropped but she quickly closed it trying to be decent. It seemed as if everyone she met knew the Vampire King. Maybe its just because Marshall tends to make it clear that they are a couple and she is forever his. Or its because he's slept with every girl in Aaa but Fionna tends to stay away from that assumption.

"Try _everything _on. Everything. And then come out to show me. I'll let you do it yourself this time." she winked and closed the curtain after hanging up the items she picked out.

Fionna looked at the bright red lingerie and wasn't sure. She knew there was no going back and so she took the robe off and began to assemble the top and bottom to everything. Some things she had to put on from memory of pictures and movies because she had never worn them before. After putting on _everything_, Fionna looked at her reflection. Wow. She actually liked what she saw. She wore a bright red lace bra with a sheer top half and lace bottom half. Her boobs were pushed up perfectly but not spilling out. A matching red garter belt with sheer and lace sections gave the effect of a smaller waist. The thong also matched with the red sheer and lace. It had a small triangular front with thin straps that went back into a completely sheer back. There were only small embroidered areas of red lace but the rest showed her butt. It didn't even fit her whole butt. Less than off of her ass was covered. Which was ok for her. Finishing off the outfit, sheer skin tone tights connected to the garter belt straps and completed the look.

"You doin' alright in there?" Loretta called from outside.

Fionna smiled at herself. "Yeah!" She pulled some strands of hair behind her ear and slipped on the simple shoes Loretta had also given her to try on. They were the same shade of red as the lingerie and tied up her ankle like ballet shoes with red ribbon. The heels were about six inches tall and Fionna was wobbling in them as she managed to get them on her feet. She took one last glance at the girl in her mirror and walked out smiling and proud. All of her previous doubts about her body had vanished.

A loud gasp of joy came from Loretta as Fionna stepped out. They both beamed at each other.

"Oh. My. Glob! You–I. Wow!" Loretta just watched in awe as Fionna giggled at he reaction.

"I like it. And I think I know who else will too." her nose crinkled as she chuckled.

"Uh-duh! Marshall Lee is going to love it! I love it! And, I'm going to give you a discount for Valentine's Day. Just my gift to you. When you take it off just hand it to me and I'll get it wrapped up while you're getting changed!"

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Fionna stepped back into the dressing room and got undressed.

* * *

"Cake! I'm back!" Fionna walked into the kitchen but she wasn't there.

Walking upstairs was a hassle with all of the bags from shopping but she just managed to get into her room. Once she opened the door, Cake was brushing on some mascara.

"Fionna! I need your help! Pink or red?!" Cake held up a pink and red bow to her neck.

She pointed to the pink and put down all of her bags and flopped onto her bed from exhaustion.

"Wai–wait a second. Did you get a haircut?" Cake stopped tying her bow and put a hand on her hip.

Fionna smiled and sat up. "Yesss. I thought about having a little bit of a change, it got in the way of everything anyway." She spun the short strands around in her fingers. It was almost down to her butt, almost touching where the top of her underwear would be.

"You think Marshall will like it?" Cake resumed primping herself.

"Yeah. I mean, I hope so. I'll find out tonight!" as Fionna spoke, Cake began to open the bedroom door.

"Sorry baby cakes but I have to run. My date with Mochro is real soon! Love you, happy v-day!" she blew a kiss and was gone.

Fionna took out everything from her shopping bags and laid it out on the bed. Her bed quickly filled up with clothes and she began to get ready. She stopped at the noise of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out to reveal a text from Marshall.

Marshall: Can't wait to see you.

Fionna smiled and giggled. She only replied with a heart emoji to keep things on the down-low. She wasn't about to surprise him with her gift. She continued to get changed, getting more and more excited.

* * *

As Fionna made it to the top of Marshall's porch, she saw a note placed on his door. It read: "Hey babe or stranger coming to my house, I'm out getting things for tonight, definitely not your favorite Pocky ;-) Door is open. Anyway, see you in a few. ~MLA

After reading and giggling at the note, she opened the door and walked in. She sat down on his incredibly uncomfortable couch and waited. She had been wearing her typical monochromatic blue outfit and bunny hat expecting to see him. Although underneath it all was her surprise for him. She continued to sit for a good five minutes when the silence was frustrating. Thinking of a plan for when Marshall gets back, she thought of something perfect.

* * *

"Fionna?! You here?!" Marshall yelled after closing his front door.

Fionna didn't answer. Marshall walked into his kitchen, setting down the grocery bags of champagne and candy. He could smell her and knew she was in his room, probably hiding.

"Fionna, you know I can smell your blood, right?" he continued to yell as he flew over to his ladder.

He continued to float up slowly waiting for her to jump out and scare him.

"Theres no luck in you trying to hide fr–" he froze his words and body after finding Fionna.

She had been standing by his bed dressed only in her red lingerie and heels she bought from today. Her hair was much shorter but the perfect length, catching the dim lighting of the room in a golden color with large, smooth waves running through. The slightest bit of mascara and light brown eyeshadow gave her blue eyes beautiful contrast. She stood, confident and half smiling, waiting for him to say something.

"Holy shit." were the only words Marshall could make out after his feet had found the floor from his previous levitation.

"Hi." Fionna said sweetly.

Marshall's eyes wandered across her body, tracing every curve and line imaginable. He was undressing her with his eyes because she looked so damn sexy. Finally his eyes met hers and he gave her a pleased grin.

"Hi." he said and she took a small step towards him.

He took the moment to sprint over and kiss her hard. His hand held her jawline and the other went for her ass. He firmly grabbed her bare ass, pulling her up more to meet with his lips. Fionna couldn't help but smile and reciprocate by digging her hands into his hair and back. Marshall broke the kiss and looked at her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I wanted to skip the whole dinner and fancy wines and just, have fun." her smile made Marshall grin.

"Well I'm glad you did. What did you have in mind?" he smiled at her with half lidded eyes.

"Um, not sure if you're going to like it but…" she let go of him and walked over to his closet.

She opened the door and smiled, desperately wanting him to say yes. His closet was not where she wanted to have sex or give him a blowjob, there was another door/room within his closet. A little secret of his he showed her a few years ago when she brought up BDSM. He had imagined she'd forgotten about the whole thing completely because he wasn't sure she could handle him in there but he was proved wrong.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. Fionna, this isn't just having your wrists bound. Its a lot more intense than what you think." he spoke in his serious voice.

"Marshall. I get it. I've looked around in there before. I can handle you and frankly, I can handle myself. Its ok, I _want _to." she walked closer to him, desperately smiling.

"I'm still not sure. Fionna, trust me I–" he was cut off by Fionna.

Somehow she had managed to slowly walk up to him and unbutton his jeans. She reached into his jockey shorts and began to stroke his dick. Marshall was completely caught off guard.

"Please. Marshall...I want you." she whispered against his lips while stroking faster.

His mouth parted, waiting for her kiss but she never did. She kept taunting him, waiting for his answer. She moved her lips to his neck and hovered above his bite marks.

"Please." the air from her voice felt like vibrations against his bite marks and he lost it.

"Fuck it." he responded.

He sprinted them into the wall and he kissed her vigorously, pushing her up against the wall. She smiled as they kissed and began to lift his shirt while he separated from her lips briefly to take it off. They walked into his closet while making out and he had to stop to reach for the key above his door frame. He quickly opened the door and turned on the light. The room looked the same with its dark red walls and furniture. Marshall walked in and waited for Fionna to follow. He took in his sight of her in her attire walking into his room of pleasurable torture. She continued to walk in, remarking everything still in its place from the last time she saw it.

"So, whats first?" she smiled at him.

"Mind if its a surprise?" his hand went to his neck and he didn't seem confident.

"Sure, and I'm the sub-subm-sub." she stuttered trying to remember what it was called.

"Submissive. Yes, you have to follow my rules in here." after chuckling at her attempt, he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a blindfold and ear buds with an iPod.

Fionna just watched. Marshall looked comfortable now. He only wore his ripped black jeans that had been unbuttoned. His physique was still breathtakingly perfect, even with the thick scars on his back and chest. He turned to her and gestured her over to the large bed. She walked over and stood in front of him at the foot of the bed.

"You never speak when you're not told to. If I ask you to speak or answer a question you always answer with 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. If you fail to answer I will choose a punishment for you. It might not be pleasurable. Your safe word is 'stop'. We didn't have time to establish hard and soft limits, so for tonight the word 'red' is if you're totally unsure about something. Do you understand?" Marshall's voice became dominant and demanding of an answer right away. It made Fionna a little bit nervous but somewhat aroused.

"Yes sir." Marshall smiled at her obedience and placed the blindfold and iPod on the bed.

"I'm going to undress you and then restrain you with handcuffs on the bed posts, blindfold you, and block out any noise with music. Do you understand?"

Fionna shook her head yes. Marshall looked at her, stern.

"Fionna, do you understand?" he almost looked angry.

She almost shook her head once more but remembered the consequences for doing so. "Yes sir."

"Good."

He turned her around by her hips and unhooked her bra. After removing it, he brought his hands to her chest and kneaded her breasts, pushing his body up against hers. She breathed out a moan from the feeling of his touch.

"Sh. No talking or moaning in pleasure unless I allow you to." Fionna's heart began to beat faster.

He moved his hands down her hips as he knelt down. He turned her back around so she was facing him. He slowly took her heels off, one at a time and placed them next to her bra on the floor. Then, bringing his lips to her inner thigh, he left soft kisses at the top of her tights. While doing so he undid the garter belt straps on each leg. With her tights now free, he carefully peeled her out of each one and threw them alongside her other garments. He brought himself to her abdomen and continued to trail kisses along her skin. His hands wrapped around to her back and unhooked her garter belt. Tauntingly, he dragged his fingers back up her legs and hooked them under her thong. In two seconds, Marshall had taken off her panties and plopped her on the bed. His speed was incredible.

"Move your hands and ankles to each of the cuffs." he got off the bed and grabbed the blinfold and iPod at the end of the bed.

Doing as she was told, Fionna placed her hands and legs in alignment to the cuffs on the bedpost. Her heart was racing at the fear of not being able to move. Marshall knelt back onto the bed and secured her wrists and ankles. Once he had finished she tested out her restraint and grew more nervous when she could barely move. She was completely vulnerable and at Marshall's mercy.

"Fionna, remember not to make _any _noise until I tell you. Nothing. Understand?" he waited for her response.

"Yes sir." she watched him pick up the blindfold first.

He went to her face and placed the silky black blindfold over her eyes, restricting her from seeing anything. Then he untangled the earbuds to the iPod and placed each one in securely. Fionna began to breathe heavily as she continued to get more and more nervous.

"Fionna, relax. This won't hurt. The only thing you're supposed to feel is pleasure." he said just before turning on the iPod.

Very loud classical orchestra music began to play. Fionna couldn't hear anything but could only feel the bed moving if Marshall moved on it. She was starting to regret the decision to do this. He said they were going to be safe tonight so she can't even imagine what he classifies as dangerous.

"Fionna? Can you hear me?" Marshall spoke in his normal voice.

Fionna didn't answer. She suddenly felt his body weight shift onto the bed. From what she could tell, he was straddled over her with his knees beside her hips. The bed would occasionally move as he did. Marshall held a vibrator in his hands and turned it on almost to high. Just before he touched her with it he decided this should be his job and not a toy's. He switched it off and placed it behind him on the bed. Fionna felt his hands on the bed next to his legs as he brought his tongue to her clavicle. He licked her skin which made her jump. She hadn't know he was that close to her. His lips kissed down her chest and abdomen. He made his way to her pelvis area and kissed all around. She would occasionally flinch if he kissed the right area. He made his way even lower and waited for the perfect moment. His eyes looked up to make sure she was still couldn't hear or see. With his eyes still watching her, he kissed her clit hard and began to lick. She breathed out a loud moan. Marshall disregarded her remark noting that she couldn't hear herself. He continued to move his tongue is small, quick, circular motions making her melt. Bringing his thumb to where he had been kissing/licking, he rubbed her quick and pushed his tongue into her.

"Oh, fuck." Fionna whispered almost inaudibly.

She felt his lips smile against her as he kissed her so well in all the right places. He continued his rubbing, sucking, licking, kissing, anything to make her feel as pleasurable as possible. Thats another reason he was always trepidatious of bringing her into his BDSM fuck room of torture. Before Fionna his girlfriends had always been demons or immortal which meant they could take a beating. He could cut them, burn them, and their cuts would heal in a few seconds. But with Fionna, applying the slightest bit of his strength onto her would make bruises. All he wanted was for her to be happy and taken care of in the most lavish of ways. When she said she wanted to come in here, he almost pounced on the opportunity but thought about the consequences if things got out of hand.

"Mmmmm." Fionna was biting her lip trying not to scream out.

Taking that as his clue to speed up, Marshall pushed his tongue deeper. All he wanted was for her to cum and scream out even though she wasn't supposed to. As he moved faster her breaths got shorter. He could tell she was close. She began to feel that all too familiar build up and she cried out his name as she released.

"Marshall! Uhhohh fuck!" she moaned out as the classical orchestral music in her ear erupted with the swing of violins and cellos.

He gave her one last kiss and got up from the bed. He walked to the end bed posts and unlocked Fionna's feet. Walking over to her wrists he let her out of her restraints. She stretched her wrists and rubbed them at the areas where they had begun to chafe. Marshall removed the earbuds and placed the iPod on the table by the bed. Fionna took off the blindfold and slowly let her eyes adjust to the lighting of the room. She turned to look to see Marshall getting undressed. As he stripped he looked over his shoulder at Fionna who was watching him in delight. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink shade from his previous effect on her. After getting undressed, he returned to the bed and climbed overtop Fionna. They got into a comfortable position with Fionna's legs wrapped around his waist and Marshall's hands tucked under her back and neck. Fionna was ready for him and she brought her hands to his face but she was stopped by Marshall's hand.

"Uh-uh," Marshall pushed both of her wrists over her head with one hand and held them there. "you don't get to touch me. As much as I like to hear you scream my name, I asked you not to so you have to learn. This is the only time I will ever be gentle with your consequences, understand?"

Fionna watched as he smirked in entertainment to the volume of her orgasm. "Yes sir." she said blankly.

"Good." as he spoke he rammed into her and she yelped in surprise but bit her lip to stop from moaning.

Marshall closed his eyes feeling how warm she was. Her wetness was soft and so inviting. He pushed deeper and deeper into her making Fionna screw her eyes shut even harder than before. He continued to making a pace that was building up for both of them. He could feel Fionna tightening as she was about to cum. She had been biting her lip so hard that blood was beginning to fall down her lip and chin. Marshall brought his mouth to her ear and whispered to her.

"Cum for me. Scream." at his words she released and moaned louder than before.

Following only moments later, Marshall could barely keep her wrists above her head. He collapsed his head into her neck and let her hands go. The two laid there, breathless and feeling each other calm. If there was anything better than this for Valentine's Day, they hadn't found it yet.

**Authors Note: This is kind of part two to my one-shot Tied up in Thoughts. I'm pretty sure I'll connect these two and make them a story! Let me know with some reviews. Thanks and happy Valentine's Day! xoxo**


End file.
